jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sareno Industries
= Patents = .48-cal Dissuader Pistol Name: .48-cal Dissuader Pistol Manufacturer: Sareno Industries Production Rights: Kaiden Sareno, Daeron Aruetyc Ordo Designation: Slugthrower Type: Ranged Cost: 6,500 Cr Description: Rounds: .48-caliber shells Weight: 2.1 kg Ammo Cap: 12 shot per clip The .48-caliber Dissuader pistol(s) were constructed to be used by Commando/General forces as well as vu'traat (Special forces). They weighed aprox. 2.1 kg and could fire all 12 shots in little under 7 seconds. They had a reasonable kick, about the same as a Real Life .48-cal pistol. Each pistol would be customized by the carrier, the grip altered for their hands and such. No two pistols will be the same. They are constructed as a blank weapon and further customized by the user. The pistols would be largely effective against lightly and medium armored foes, while the people who run around in full phrik or beskar would be able to withstand at least 3 of these firing all 12 rounds into the same place. Effectiveness: Light: Highly Medium: Fairly Heavy: Minimum Round types: Each pistol can be equipped with several different round variations. From regular ballistic rounds that are normally loaded into the .48-caliber Dissuader pistol to Explosive, incendiary and mercy slugs. Each type has it's own purpose other than the "Kill, kill, kill" attitude most people have with their weapons. Explosive: Explosive ammo dealt additional kinetic damage to a target. Incendiary: Incendiary ammunition could cause burns that were as dangerous as the projectile, or set items on fire. Mercy: Mercy bullets made of rubber or semi-rigid plastic gave a way to set a slugthrower on 'stun'. Each pistol comes with a specially designed silencer making it great for recon and/or stealth missions. The reason the Generals and Commando's would use these instead of a standard army issue blaster is that slugthrowers are generally cheaper and more easily repaired than blasters. Vu'traat-class Recon armor Product Information Manufacturer: Sareno Industries, Kaiden Sareno, Daeron Ordo Production Rights: Sareno Industries, Kaiden Sareno Type: Light-class recon armor Cost: 10,500 Cr Description: The Vu'traat-class Recon armor, or Special Forces class Recon armor is a light-weight suit of tactical battle armor used in Recon and or stealth missions. It has a power armor liner. This liner shirt had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The power liner also gave the wear increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and cold. The main clothing was a reinforced armor mesh battle/flight suit. The inner lining of the suit blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time. This suit had pockets on the hips and thighs. (one on each side) The armor also had a worked in Stealth-field generator that was worn around the waist. The stealth generator could not be activated while the wearer was in combat but could be used while they walked, or ran to a destination. The exterior of the suit was coated in a fine layer of Phrik, and only then it was a very think layer used to help deflect slugthrower rounds and provide minimal support against Lightsaber attacks. Extra(s) * Stealth-field generator * Thin Layer of Phrik * Power armor liner * Interior communications system Protector-droid version 1.0 Product Information Manufacturer: Sareno Industris, Kaiden Sareno Production Rights: Sareno Industries Functionality: Personal Companion Cost: 125,000 Cr Technical Specifications * Height: Human proportions * Length: Human proportions * Armor: Reinforced Titanium Exoskeleton covered in plated Duranium outer coating Armaments/Instruments: Programmed with: * Commando programming * Advanced Targeting Software * Fighting Upgrade * Advanced artificial intelligence Method of Propulsion: Two mechanical droid legs Description: The Protector-droid version 1.0 was first custom build by Kaiden Sareno after his trip from Kessel to Onderon. It was constructed out of scrap materials from old broken service droids and a B2 super battle droid. The end result was a highly crude version he dubbed 'Protector'. It's cold metallic exterior proved to be more of a challenge to protect him than he thought. It was diffacult for him to speak and conduct business while he had his bodyguard behind him wielding a heavy blaster rifle or a force pike. So he, and his engineers got to thinking.. Why not re-create the droid using more up-to-date equipment and supplies. The end result now.. The Protector android version one. A layer of synthesized skin is grafted on over the Reinforced Titanium Exoskeleton covered in plated Duranium outer coating armor and a face implanted on to make the droid seem human. An artificial intelligence program was loaded into the Androids 'brain' and it was given human thoughts, i.e Love, hate, anger, jealousy. When it was first built, the creators wiped the memory banks and deactivated it for drop off. They re-activated her, she was given implanted memories indicating her being female, somewhere on Tatooine and let her roam. Eventually she found herself onboard Kaiden Sareno's ship once more, and became his conpanion, his freind, just as her programming had originally stated. She is a capable fighter, equaling the combat prowess of a General or Commando unit. Not only a skilled marksmen, she is high efficent with any bladed weapon and trained in several various forms of swordplay and combat. Her skills stem from an implant in her AI program that uploads combat and other helpful skills into her brain as memories. She is completely unaware of the fact she is an Android and assumes she is 'only human'. Since the creation of the first protector droid, several more have been produced. Although not always female or male, the droids do not follow the same beginnings as the first. Meshurok-class Starfighter Product Information Manufacturer: Sareno Industrie Production Rights:Kaiden Sareno, Daeron Aruetyc Ordo Type: Starfighter Cost: 520,500 Cr Technical Specifications Length: 15 meters Width: 7 meters (average) Height: 6.5 meters (average) Hull: * Airframe: Titanium reinforced alusteel * Outer hull: Laminanium/Titanium alloy Shielding: 80 SBD Armament: * 3 Heavy Laser Cannons (One on each tip of the wings with one located underneath the nose.) * 1 proton torpedo launcher (Located beside the Heavy Laser Canon under the nose) ** 12 missiles Engine: 4j.4 fusial thrust engine (3) Maximum Acceleration: 5150 G Speed: 145 MGLT, 1450 km/hr in atmosphere (higher speeds possible with deflector shields enabled) Hyperdrive: Class 1.0 Hyperdrive range: 60,000 light-years (effective) Crew: 1 Pilot, one fully integrated astromech droid Cargo capacity: 40kg Consumables: 2 weeks Other Systems: * Navigation computer equipped * Stygium Crystal cloaking device Countermeasures: * Sensor Jammer * Communications Jammer * Photon absorber * Aft chaff launcher Visual Description The Meshurok-class Starfighter looks similar to a original x-wing starfighter with a few differences. It lacks the S-foils and the X look that the starfighter boasts but shares it's engine design and a somewhat loose version of it's weapon systems. Full Description The Meshurok-class Starfighter was designed to be a heavy hitting quick assault starfighter (me'sen). It's heavy laser cannons can rip through the lighter armored fighters that most people employ into their navies. Designed by Daeron Ordo and submitted by Sareno Industries, it will or would be built in the manufacturing plants of Sareno Industries on Foerost. It looks similar to an original x-wing and basically serves the same purpose as the ship. With the addition of the Stygium Crystal cloaking device, this ship can preform recon missions and other stealth attacks that require it to use any and all of it's countermeasures such as the Sensor and Comm jammers. Kote-class Assault Ship Product Information Manufacturer: Sareno Industries Production Rights: Sareno Industries, Daeron Aruetyc Ordo Type: Capital Ship, Light Cost: 125,000,000 Cr Technical Specifications * Length: 400 M * Width: 150 M * Height: 200 M * Hull: Medium-Dallorian Alloy, Guns Armored with 2 Inch Beskar Armament: * Heavy Double Turbolasers (10) * Point Defense Cannons (15) * Medium-Heavy Concussion Missile Launchers (5) * Tractor Beam Projector (2) Speed: 60 MGLT, 900 KM/H Passengers: 600 Infantry SRN-592 Nerve Agent Product Information Manufacturer: Sareno Industries, Kaiden Sareno Production Rights: Sareno Industries Designation: Biological/Chemical nerve agent Type: Injection, Atmospheric, Skin contact Cost: N/A Description: Sarin was discovered on Dantooine by two Scientists attempting to create stronger pesticides. Like other nerve agents, sarin attacks the nervous system of a living organism. It is an extremely potent irreversible cholinesterase inhibitor. Sarin disrupts the nervous system by inhibiting the cholinesterase enzyme by forming a covalent bond with the particular serine residue in the enzyme which forms the site where acetylcholine normally undergoes hydrolysis; the fluorine of the phosphonyl fluoride group reacts with the hydroxyl group on the serine side-chain, forming a phosphoester and releasing HF. With the enzyme inhibited, acetylcholine builds up in the synapse and continues to act so that any nerve impulses are, in effect, continually transmitted. Initial symptoms following exposure to sarin are a runny nose, tightness in the chest and constriction of the pupils. Soon after, the victim has difficulty breathing and experiences nausea and drooling. As the victim continues to lose control of bodily functions, the victim vomits, defecates and urinates. This phase is followed by twitching and jerking. Ultimately, the victim becomes comatose and suffocates in a series of convulsive spasms. Effects on the Human/Alien Body The short- and long-term symptoms experienced by those affected included: * coma * convulsions * death * difficulty breathing * disturbed sleep and nightmares * extreme sensitivity to light * foaming at the mouth * high fevers * influenza-like symptoms * loss of consciousness * loss of memory * loss of bowel control * nausea and vomiting * paralysis * post-traumatic stress disorder * respiratory problems * seizures * uncontrollable trembling * vision problems, both temporary and permanent. MGR-1A Artillery Rocket Product Information Manufacturer: Sareno Industries, Kaiden Sareno Production Rights:Sareno Industries Designation: Artillery Rocket Type: Ranged Missile Cost: 14,000 Republic Credits Description: The M31 consisted of a truck-mounted, unguided, solid-fueled rocket transported in 3 separate parts. Before launch they were combined in the field, mounted on the rear of the truck and aimed and fired in about 5 minutes. Range: 96 kilometers Takeoff thrust: 400 kN Takeoff weight: 2,720 kg Diameter: 580 mm Length: 8.32 m Fast attack atmospheric fighter (FaaF) Manufacturer: Sareno Industries, Kaiden Sareno. Production Rights: Sareno Industries, Kaiden Sareno. Type: Heavy, Aircraft. Cost: 165,000 Cr Length: 18 Meters Width/Wingspan: 14 Meters Height: 5 Meters Armor: Titanium alloy Armaments: 4 Laser cannons 2 Proton Torpedo Launchers - Standard load: 3 torpedoes each Engine: Quad Ion Engine(rear of the ship) Countermeasures: Aft Chaff/Flare Launcher Speed: 1,650 km/h Shields: Chempat "Defender" Deflector Shield Generator Description: The Fast attack atmospheric fighter, better known as it's acronym FaaF, is a heavy class ground vehicle designed solely for the purpose of domination in the skies. It's main and primary role is to be an Air superiority fighter/bomber. With it's light armament and quick speed, the FaaF dominated the skies in which it is deployed in. Created by none other than Kaiden Sareno, CEO of Sareno Industries, the FaaF shows his keen eye for design with it's sleek Titanium alloy hull and sleek, industrial design. The Fast attack atmospheric fighter can hit speeds up to 1,650 km/h with it's Quad Ion Engine, located in the rear of the craft. With it's high speeds the FaaF soars over the enemies posistions and can rain down hell with it's 4 laser cannons and proton torpedo launchers located underneath the sleek ship. As well, with a whopping 165,000 Cr price tag, the FaaF will be the top seller on every planetary defenders X-mas list. War-1098 Battle Droid Manufacturer: Sareno Industries, Kyle Diath Production Rights: Kaiden Sareno, Daeron Ordo, Kyle Diath Functionality: Battle Droid, Gladiator Droid, Secruity Droid Cost: 20,000 Cr Height: 2 Meters Width: Human Proportions Armor: Duranium/Titanium Shell Armaments/Instruments: - Each hand is a Minigun and spins around spitting shells; When not firing it can pick things up..etc with the fingers. - 4 Blaster Cannons in chest - Built-In Portable Rocket Launcher (Left Forearm;Two Missiles) Programmed with: * Blaster Rifle proficiency * Battlefeild Tactics * Adept Vehicle Operation * Multi Frequency target acquisition system * Vocabulator * Internal Comlink Method of Propulsion: Two mechanical droid legs Description: Made for those who hated Slug throwers on the enemy, the WAR-1098 droid was produced to be a solution to that problem. The brilliant mind of Kyle Diath took the idea of the Warden-1024 Series and built upon it, making it more as a battle droid then security droid. He strengthened it's armor, and covered over the parts which were vulnerable before, keeping only the joints open. Replacing the neck area with more of a collar, that went up to the droid's jaw level, he added a movable neck for seeing diminutive enemies, to peek out over the neck. He kept the ruthlessness, preferring the deadliness that resulted from it. Borrowing from the Clone Wars, he added a portable rocket launcher on it's left forearm, to destroy the heavy opposition. All in all he made the Elite Droid of tomorrow, and at a pleasing cost. Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought Manufacturer: Sareno Industries, Kaiden Sareno Production Rights: Sareno Industries, Galactic Corporate Syndicate (With my permission beforehand.) Type: Star Dreadnought, Capital Ship, Heavy Class Cost: 500,000,000 Cr Length: 4,000 Meters Width: 956 Meters Height: 299 Meters Hull: Beskar/Duraliumn alloy (Obtained from and through Mandalorian Clan Skirata.) Armament: * Heavy Mass Driver Cannon (5) the front; 3 tons each * Heavy Turbolasers (75) * Medium Quad Turbolasers (50) * Medium Point-defense laser cannons (100) * Heavy Ion cannons (100) * Medium Rail guns (100) around the hull facing different directions; 1 ton each * Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors (25) * Flak guns (75) Speed: 45 MGLT, < 2,300 g Hyperdrive: * Main class 1.0 * Backup class 7.0 Engine(s): * Destroyer-I Ion Engine (12) * Gemon-4 ion engine (6) Power Plant: I-a2b Solar Ionization Reactors (4) Other Systems: * Hyperwave transceiver * Hyperwave transmitter * Hyperwave signal interceptor * Full-spectrum transceiver * ILF-5000 Life Form Scanner * HoloNet transceiver * NGAIOS * Droid gunner control centers (10) Counter Measures: Gravity well projector (2) Complement: * 24 Starfighters * Various Shuttles Crew: 16,050 * 16,500 Human crew members * 500 Droid Gunners Passengers: 5,000 Troops Cargo Capacity: 3,500 Metric tons Consumables: 5 Years Description: The mighty Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought, Latin for the great Greek god of the sea; Poseidon. This ship, a heavy four-thousand meter wonder, was designed after the men of Sareno Industries placed together four wrecked Imperial Star Destroyer II's and re-fixed the hulls and added a new slew of technology brand new to the Galaxy into the ship. It's main and primary role inside a fleet would and is to be the heavy hitting "Big Kid" that everyone is afraid of on the playground. It's superior armament is ment to strike fear into the hearts of those it goes against, the heavy driver's acting as Poseidon's Trident and striking down any enemy oposition. Design: By taking almost Four ISD II's and combining them into 1 massive ship, the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought was born. First built as a prototype ISD III above the planet of Foerost, the creators later renamed the class of ship to reflect a new interest in the of it's creator in mythology. The first ship was given the name, The Kraken, and it would serve as the main battle ship in the fleet it was ordered to serve in. Taking almost One real month (1 Real life week) to create by droids who worked without a break for 24/7 alterations were made to the old KDY design of making their ships into a triangle, instead replacing it with a more contemporary design by the creators. Two large hanger bays sat opposite of each other on both sides of the ship, connected by a long tunnel running directly through the ship.Instead of opting for the original KDY styled Command bridge, the engineers built the bridge straight into the ship itself.. Nero Karesh; Second in command of Sareno Industries; later commented on the idea in a news report.. "Why PUT yourself out there to get kriffing killed", he stated commenting on the new radical idea. Armament: The armament of the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought was positioned around the ship just as the same by the any top-of-the line ship of it's day. Bristling proudly with 585 weapon emplacements, which is just about 1 weapon emplacement per 6.83761 Meters. Ranging from the huge Mass Driver Cannons to the small Flak Cannons, the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought has just about any type of heavy hitting and light weapon any Star Fleet Commander could ever ask for on a ship. Other Systems: Situated directly in the heart of the ship lies the one thing most ships this size lack, a Grav well generator. The creators of the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought decided to place the fabled piece of technology inside the ship after countless failed attacks that led to the enemy force retreating away before a final striking blow could be landed. Fed up with the lack of honor in the way of Space Combat, the Grav well place built into the ship to keep the fight here and now instead of allowing the enemy to flee the scene of the crime. The other systems, sensors and such are placed in various locations around the outside hull of the ship. Inside the ship's core are 10 Droid control centers, and slaved to each control center are 50 specialized Droid Gunners. Their primary role is to expertly and accurately target, aim and fire multiple weapons at the same, allowing the human:food/space ratio to be raised. With the droids doing the gunning it allows the human crew to focus their abilities as Naval operators full time instead of rushing to battle stations once a fight breaks out. The Droids are all operated by the famous NGAIOS system designed by James Loydreas. Complement & Crew/Passengers: The Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought isn't designed to by a fighter carrier, but a War ship. However, as designed by the creators, two hanger bays were added later on because the fact is; A war ship without fighter protection is a doomed war ship. So, the ability for the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought to carry 24 starfighters was added. Shuttle bays were added to compensate for the troop transports used to ferry important personnel and troops to the surface and to other ships. On board the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought, men and women enlisten in the Naval forces are all considered battle ready forces. Given speical training to defend against boarding parties. Each personnel carries a standard issue Sonic pistol and a Virboknife to defend themselves while the heavier weapons like Blaster rifles and such are stored away for the 5,000 on board troops to use against and enemy force. Only requiring a total of 16,000 human or sentient beings to be operated the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought utilizes the new age of Droids in it's gunner operations, carrying a set of 500 Gunner Droids. The Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought can carry a total of Five-thousand soldiers into space at a time, not including the 16,000 Space cadets on board as the ships operators. Normally it carriers several companies of Elite-class troopers and the companies accompanying armor units. The troopers make for an excellent surprise against any enemy foolish enough to board their wonderful ship. Category:Companies